Dominance et soumission
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: C'était un jeu au départ, c'est devenu bien plus avec le temps. Ce n'était pas de l'infidélité, Finn en était convaincu. C'était de l'amour.  Finn/Puck/Quinn


_Écrit pour la communauté « 30 interdits » de Livejournal, sous le thème « Huis clos- Quatre murs et toi et moi »._

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : <strong>Finn/Puck/Quinn

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient

* * *

><p><em><strong>Avertissement : L'histoire qui suit met en scène un 'threesome', c'est-à-dire une relation entre deux hommes et une femme. Certaines pratiques sont dit 'hardcore', mais aucune n'est très explicite. N'hésitez pas à passer votre chemin si ça ne vous plaît pas.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

C'était un jeu au départ, c'est devenu bien plus avec le temps. Ce n'était pas de l'infidélité, Finn en était convaincu. C'était de l'amour.

* * *

><p><strong>Domination et soumission<strong>

Finn ne comprenait pas vraiment comment il s'était retrouvé à jouer à ce jeu. Au départ, c'était une simple idée de Puck qui disait vouloir expérimenter un peu alors qu'ils étaient encore jeunes et capable de tenir une érection durant plus de quelques minutes. Finn n'avait pas protesté, séduit par l'idée. Après tout, il n'était lui aussi qu'un jeune homme mené par sa testostérone. Quelque chose qu'ils faisaient tous les vendredi soir. Et peu à peu, même avoir Rachel dans son lit qui le laissait jouer avec ses seins n'avaient plus grand effet sur lui.

Finn avait besoin de dominer au lit.

Finn avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le diriger dans chacune de ses décisions.

Et Puck et Quinn lui offrait cet équilibre.

Au départ, il s'était sentit coupable. Quelque part dans sa tête, il comprenait que ce n'était pas bien. Que c'était ce que les grands appelaient de l'infidélité. Il aimait Rachel, sincèrement, et ce temps qu'elle passait loin de lui pour des répétitions le bouleversaient. Malgré tout, il continuait à la pousser dans ses rêves parce qu'il l'aimait. Mais le sexe… le sexe n'était pas aussi merveilleux qu'il pouvait l'être avec Puck et Quinn. Et ça, ça comptait pour beaucoup dans la balance. Finn ne pouvait le nier. Au fil des semaines, il av ait vu sa culpabilité s'envoler au point de ne même plus le ressentir lorsqu'il rassurait Rachel sur sa fidélité lors de ses absences et lui disait à quel point il l'aimait.

Ce n'était pas de l'infidélité, c'était la routine. Une autre part de son amour. Même s'il ne le comprenait pas, Quinn le lui disait souvent lorsqu'elle se collait contre eux, satisfaite de son orgasme et presqu'endormie : ils s'aimaient tous les trois. Aussi loin de ce que la société disait être conventionnel, leur amour n'en restait pas moins sincère.

Ces moments qu'ils passaient ensemble, tous les trois, entre les quatre murs d'une chambre d'hôtel, semblait chaque fois être une éternité trop courte. Aucun deux ne voulaient quitter cet espace clos qui les faisait croire ailleurs, dans leur paradis, mais aucun ne semblait prêt à officialiser leur relation. Ils avaient tous leur vie en dehors des vendredi soir, une vie qu'ils construisaient depuis un bon moment déjà, et ils n'étaient pas prêt à tout abandonner. Parce qu'ils aimaient leur vie, aimaient la personne avec qui ils la partageaient. Et dans le cas de Puck, il aimait même ses deux enfants plus que tout.

Mais ce nid d'amour- leur nid d'amour- leur permettait d'apprécier encore plus les plaisirs de leur quotidien lorsqu'ils les retrouvaient.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn gémit sous le poids de leurs deux corps, alors que Finn forçait son pouce à l'intérieur d'elle, là où les autres doigts de sa main étaient déjà enfouie. Une autre idée que lui avait soufflé Puck à l'oreille avant de retourner ravir les seins de la jeune femme de sa bouche. Finn avait trouvé l'idée brillante; ils n'avaient encore jamais atteint ce stade. Quinn continuait de se tordre sur le lit- peut-être de douleur face à la nouveauté, mais principalement de plaisir. Finn savait qu'elle aimait la brûlure qui déchirait son corps chaque fois qu'ils forçaient quelque chose de trop gros en elle- chaque fois que Puck amenait l'idée de la double pénétration. Cette fois, pour l'encourager à rester calme et à ne pas se tortiller de plaisir, Finn lui avait promis que si elle prenait son poing entier, il ajouterait même quelques doigts lorsqu'ils la pénètreraient tous les deux afin de l'aider à précipiter son orgasme et le rendre plus fort. Quinn était obéissante, elle méritait d'être récompensée de temps à autre. Puck semblait suivre le même raisonnement de pensées. Lorsque la main de Finn fut entièrement enfouie en Quinn, si profondément qu'il parvenait à sentir le liquide visqueux sur la base de son poignet, et qu'il sentit la jeune femme suffisamment relaxe pour enfin parvenir à bouger, Puck, sans abandonner le sein qui suçotait, laissa sa main descendre entre les cuisses. Il effleura l'entrée de Quinn, puis descendit un peu plus bas, juste-là où naissaient ses fesses. Doucement, il se mit à la caresser. Lorsque le regard des deux hommes se croisa, Puck fit un clin d'œil à l'autre, puis darda sa langue sur le mamelon, montrant explicitement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Finn hocha la tête, captant le message. À son tour, il se pencha sur Quinn, cherchant son clitoris de sa langue. Au moment où il le trouvait, ses doigts touchèrent un point sensible à l'intérieur d'elle et elle arqua le dos dans un cri de jouissance…<em>

* * *

><p>À défaut d'avoir les idées, Finn ordonnait à Quinn de prendre tout ce qu'ils avaient à lui donner. Il la gardait calme, l'empêchant de se perdre dans son plaisir et d'atteindre son orgasme avant qu'elle n'en ait reçu la permission; de baisers plus violents ou de petites tapes bien placées sur son ventre ou sur ses fesses- parfois même entre ses jambes, bomme cette nuit où elle n'avait pas attendu son accord avant de se laisser aller au plaisir, venant même à deux reprises sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Il s'était découvert un autre plaisir pervers lors de ces petites soirées. Il avait maintes fois entendu Kurt et Rachel discuter de vampires, et hors des films d'horreur, ils devaient s'avouer qu'ils n'étaient pas très fascinants. Effrayant serait le mot qui leur conviendrait le mieux. Lorsque Puck lui susurra pour la première fois le mot « morsure » à l'oreille, Finn hésita pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé ce petit jeu. Ce geste était trop morbide pour être mêlé au sexe. Il n'était l'un de ces pervers qui fantasmaient sur la mort. L'insistance de l'autre homme eut toutefois raison de lui. Il ne réfléchit pas d'avantage et enfonça ses dents dans le cou de Quinn, déjà bien marqué par les suçons. Cette nouvelle prise de pouvoir mêlé à la sensation des parois qui se contractaient en une série de spasmes autour de son sexe, le propulsa dans le vide et avant qu'il n'ait pu bouger les hanches à nouveau, c'était déjà terminé.<em>

_Finn Hudson était peut-être l'un de ces pervers. Ou Noah Puckerman l'était._

* * *

><p>Sa vie rangée de mécanicien était beaucoup plus épicé avec cette histoire. Allongé sur le lit, son torse appuyé contre le dos de Rachel, Finn essayait de chasser sa double vie de son esprit. Sa femme méritait qu'il lui accorde son entière attention lorsqu'ils se caressaient. Mais vendredi n'était plus qu'à quelques heures et déjà, son esprit s'envolait vers d'autres plaisirs.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Honnêtement, je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir écrire sur ce trio. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit en fait réaliste de penser qu'une telle histoire puisse arriver- enfin, Puck serait capable d'y penser et de le proposer, Finn serait assez idiot pour se laisser embarquer dans l'histoire, mais Quinn? Vraiment? Peut-on dire qu'elle est à ce point en manque d'affection? Enfin, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, je serais ravie d'avoir vos opinions! :D <em>


End file.
